grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Romanov
Appearance Anastasia is a tall, thin woman with a fit body. She has two iron cybernetic arms and two cybernetic legs. Her skin is a pale white. Her complexion is beautiful, though. She lacks any major scars or flaws on her skin. She is a brunette with long hair that is arranged up into a mid-1940s up do. She wears a strong red lip stick. Her eyes are also cybernetic with an orange ring glowing around her cornea. She has a round face and a small nose. Her eyebrows are thin. Ana wears a black marine uniform custom made. It looks vaguely similar to a business suit with a white blouse and a black blazer along with black and white striped dress pants and black high heels. She can sometimes be seen wearing a very large overwhelming brownish, grey fur coat that was once her mother's before she died. Personality Ana devotes herself to her job. She fights for justice all the time, looking out for the little man. She tries to protect everyone and everything. She couldn't turn herself off for the day even if she tried. She is always alert. She is rather serious. She has a lack of trust for just about anyone, though. She even distrusts the higher ups in the Marine Core. She often acts like a lone wolf at times. She can tend to be distant with people when she wants to. Unless she is helping innocent civilians, she can be kind of cold and emotionless as if she wasn't even human. Ana likes to smoke and drink, though. She doesn't talk a lot, but she doesn't have much of a filter when she does. However, when she is around innocent civilians, she speaks much more livelier with a happier tone. Biography Ana lived a life of luxury up until she was 14 when her family lost everything. Bandits attacked her father, killing him along with her mother and eldest brother. Ivan managed to escape somehow. She hasn't heard from him since. She assumed that he died. She was stuck with them too, forced to gruesome torture. Some of the savages managed to cut out her eyes before the top brass of the rebellion moved her to their makeshift prison. There they hung her up and they kept her there as ransom to the former Kingdom's allies to give them money to help fuel the newly born nation's economy. And there she hung for days, and then it became months, she eventually lost the feeling in her arms and legs, barely alive from the food she was fed. None of the Kingdom's allies came to her rescue. The only people who did were the Marines after several months of waiting to get the approval from the World Government to liberate White Bear Island and install a new monarchy under the World Government. She was almost dead by this time, but she saw them as her saviors. Ana eventually recovered physically, having to get new arms and legs due to no longer being able to use them. However, she still suffers from PTSD and is also probably why she acts so emotionless when with people who aren't the people she is trying to help. She joined the Marines eventually having no where else to go and no better purpose in life. She figured that she owed her life to them anyway for keeping her from being at peace. Combat Style Anastasia primarily fights in a gunkata form, using the pistol in her hands to shoot at her enemies while also knowing kung-fu to utilize her limbs to move quickly and shoot quickly. She is incredibly nimble. Her punches are a tad weak, but her bullets are strong. She is a serious fighter. She never gives up on a fight and fights for a sense of justice to save innocent people from the heinous crimes of the world. She'll never let a criminal get away or attempt to get away. She'll chase after them until the ends of the earth. Character Stats Category:Marine Category:NPC